Our intention is to study the functional organization of the hippocampus by integrating anatomical, physiological, neurochemical, pharmacological and behavioral data. Four subprojects are planned during the funding period. We will simulate (i) both normal rhythmic and arrhythmic hippocampal activities, and epileptic seizures; (ii) the reverberation in the cortico-hippocampal loop, (iii) the effects of subcortical inputs and (iv) long term potentiation. The simulations are based on the kinetic theory of neural systems. Subproject i. is to be finished within the first six months (by December 1994) of the project. Sub-project ii. will be completed during the following year, i.e. by December 1995. Subprojects iii. and iv. will be carried out in the second half of the second year (by June 1996) and in the third year (by June 1997), respectively.